


There is a first time for everythig

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [3]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The semester was finally over and Shion was ecstatic. He was finally going to see Nezumi again. They hadn’t seen each other for over a month since the party as it was the exam period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a first time for everythig

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! Part 3 is up ! I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think. Thanks !

The semester was finally over and Shion was ecstatic. He was finally going to see Nezumi again. They hadn’t seen each other for over a month since the party as it was the exam period. Free time was a foreign word to them. Once their last exam was over Nezumi passed by the science department to pick up Shion. They had one week off till the start of the next semester.

Nezumi stretched sighing in relief and enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin.

“Mmmm I like the smell of freedom!” he breathed in the fresh air and put his hand on Shion’s head passing his fingers through his white hair messing it up even more.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes! I can’t wait to get out of here!” said Shion nearly jumping from excitement. This would be the first time the two of them went out for a coffee outside of the university campus. Part of the excitement was because the exams were over and he could finally go out but the main reason was that he was spending his free time with Nezumi.

After a walk in the city and about fifteen minutes of arguing where to sit they finally decided on a small coffee shop that was also a small book store. It felt nice not to think about classes. Nezumi ordered a black coffee, god he needed one to stay awake! Shion on the other hand got a chocolate cake and a small coffee. As he was eating it he smudged chocolate on the side of his lip but didn’t notice it and continued to talk to Nezumi in all seriousness without realizing how silly he looked. Nezumi smiled at him.

“What’s so funny?! This is an important part of my research!” Shion looked puzzled. What was he saying that was so funny?

“You have chocolate on you, you idiot!”

“Whaaat? Couldn’t you have said something earlier?” a bright red spread through his cheeks.

“It was just too funny! I wanted to see how long you would go on without realizing it… apparently for quite a bit” chuckled Nezumi. Before he could clean the chocolate, Nezumi reached out his hand and place it on Shion’s cheek and with his thump wiped the crumbles of chocolate cake off.

“There, much better.”

Shion’s cheeks were on fire. Nezumi’s hand felt warm. He just wanted to lean against it and stay there but the grey eyed student retreated his hand exposing his cheek to the light breeze again. It was the first time someone had touched his scar in such a gentle way.

When Nezumi had seen Shion with the crumbles on the side of his lip he couldn’t resist to touch him. He was so cute. Shion’s skin was soft. He would have held his hand there for more if the waiter hadn’t come with the check and interrupted them. 

                                                                                                      -------

The sun was about to set when they returned to the university. The sky was a beautiful red colour. The two students strolled towards their spot under the oak tree. They sat there watching the other students walk by going about their business.

“Thanks for today Nezumi. I really enjoyed it!” Shion gave him a wide smile.

“What are you thanking me for?”

“You spend the whole day with me when you could have gone out with your friends and classmates.”

Nezumi sighed, this moron and his blunt honesty. It was one of the traits, though, that he appreciated about Shion. With this Nezumi placed his hand under Shion’s chin and lifted it slightly. He leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Their lips brushing against each other ever so lightly.

Shion was caught off guard. His heart was beating at an alarming rate. When Nezumi pulled back from that light kiss the white haired student just stared at him in disbelief.

“What is with that face? Am I such a bad kisser?” teased Nezumi.

“Uuuhh… n-no… it’s just that I…I…” Shion was at a loss of words.

“Hahahahaha I forgot you have no experience with such things.” It was a warm laugh that filled the air. That night they parted ways with another kiss.

                                                                                                    -------

That one week of freedom passed faster than anyone would have liked. The two were now a thing even though they hadn’t put any labels on it. They stole a few light kisses here and there during these days which made Shion daydream over it all the time.

It was the last day before class and Shion was heading to the library to get some books he needed. Tomorrow it would be too crowded so better he got what he wanted now that the library didn’t have a lot of people. Shion was searching for the books he needed in the comforting silence of the library. Out of nowhere Nezumi appeared and grabbed him by the hand leading him deeper into the library to a corner of ancient law books that no one ever took, proof of that was a bit of dust that had started to accumulate on the selves. Shion was with his back against the wall, a worried look in his ruby coloured eyes.

“What’s wrong…mmm”

Shion didn’t end his sentence, Nezumi was over him landing a strong kiss on him. His lips brushed against Shion’s with more force than usual. The darked haired student stroked Shion’s lips with his tongue asking for permission. The red eyed finally gave in. Their tongues sliding against each other. Nezumi tasted sweet thought Shion. After a few more minutes of kissing Shion broke free gasping for air.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here… someone might come…”

“Trust me no one knows this part of the library exists! Plus, didn’t you like doing something against the rules?” a smirk spread on Nezumi’s face.

Shion smiled back at him. He had enjoyed it, he wanted more but couldn’t bring himself to say it. As if Nezumi read his mind, he went in for another kiss, this time Shon responded right away. Nezumi was standing in front of Shion one hand against the wall the other on Shion’s waist. He had to bend his head a bit to reach Shion as he was a bit shorter. Shion broke the kiss suddenly.

“What’s the matter?”

“I thought I heard footsteps…”

“I told you no one comes here….”

A voice tore through the air.

“What do you think you are doing here?” The stern voice came from the librarian. It was your stereotypical old lady with hair up in a tight bun and wearing some of the ugliest glasses the two students had ever seen.

“Oh hello there Mrs. Fumiko” It was Nezumi that spoke first. “We were just… uuumm admiring this beautiful collection of….” Shit! Nezumi hadn’t paid attention to what books lay here, even if he was supposed to know since he worked here…

“Law books” whispered Shion.

“Yes! Law books! Lovely collection… so I’ll get back to work now….”

Nezumi took Shion and left as quick as possible, both trying not to laugh while the old lady eyed them suspiciously.

                                                                                                      -------

It was late at night and Nezumi was at his small desk trying to finish a play he had to learn. His thought, however, kept trailing off to Shion and that kiss. He kept playing it in his mind, the way his soft lips touched his own, taking in his sweet scent as they kissed. Without realizing it Nezumi had his hand in his pants stroking his half hard dick. He thought of Shion and how he tasted that first time their tongues touched, his heavy breathing against his skin. His hand was now moving faster on his hard on. He let his imagination run free, thinking how it would feel to touch that soft white skin of his. Nezumi was now breathing fast, pumping faster and spreading precum all over his length, he was very close. He climaxed at the thought of being inside Shion, his moans filling the room as he thrusted in him, it drove him mad with desire making his hand move at a faster rate. Nezumi sat in his chair panting. Had he really just jerked off to the thought of Shion? He felt embarrassment pool inside of him. The drama student got up and took his shirt off for washing as he headed to take a shower. He needed to cool off and get those images out of his head… They had a more profound relationship now but Nezumi was still confused as to what to call it. He knew for sure that he really liked Shion but to what extend? _I guess time will tell….._


End file.
